Rain
by I'mConfuzzled
Summary: Random one-shot. MAJOR CHANNY!


**Rain **

I sat in the car with my mum. We weren't on speaking terms. We had a fight about my dad, again. So I said I was going round to Tawni. Only to find my car was still at the studios, because my mum picked me up.

So we're here sat in an awkward silence as she drops me off at Tawni's.

We finally arrived, as soon as I stepped out of the car. My mum drove off at top speed, forgetting that I hadn't had time to take my suitcase out of the car! I guess I'll just have to borrow some of Tawni's clothes.

I walked up the stone steps. I rang the bell.

I rang the bell again.

And again.

And again.

I took out my phone and called Tawni.

_Hi you've reached Tawni's phone! Leave a message after the beep. BEEP._

I cancelled the call.

I was stranded, no clothes, no place, no one.

I pulled out my phone again. It had died! Great, just great.

So I started walking around. I looked at my watch, quarter past nine. It's now officially dark. Oh God what did my mum say to me about walking around the streets of LA when it's dark? Oh yeah, not to!

I sat on a random corner. I didn't know where I was at all. Perfect. Well at least this can't get any worse.

I shouldn't have said that. It started raining.

When suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, and tied my arms and legs together so I couldn't get away. I screamed.

Loudly.

The person hit me so I shouted as loud as I could. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Nothing. Well this is absolutely fantastic!

**CPOV**

What a day!

My director decided to get Penelope to shove Mackenzie off the Falls after she joined forces with Devon. So I don't need to be on set for the next week, until Chloe finds my body and calls the ambulance.

Then Brenda was off sick so the Mackenzie Falls cast got the _food_ everyone else gets.

And to top it all off I didn't even get to annoy Sonny! Worse day ever!

Well at least I can sit back and relax now...

Then someone screamed. Loudly.

Mmmm that kind of sounded like Sonny, when she screamed, nah I'm probably imagining it because I didn't see her today...

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Oh God! It was her voice.

Sonny!

I ran out of my house, in my pyjamas might I add, down the street.

I heard muffled yells. They were coming from an alley. I bolted round the corner, it was worse than I thought.

Sonny was only in jeans and a bra with rope tying her hands and feet together.

My vision was blurred with red, as the guy who was on top of her reached towards the button on her jeans.

I lunged.

I shoved the guy off her and started throwing punches, hitting him as much as I could. Until he started hitting back, and he was strong.

Then I saw Sonny out of the corner of my eye, who was losing consciousness. I regained my strength and pinned him to the floor, I looked him in the eye, I loathed him.

Then Sonny whimpered, I turned to see if she was okay. And the guy pushed me off him, punched me and ran off.

Sonny let out another small whimper and I ran to see if she was okay.

"Sonny," I breathed. I undid the cloth he'd tied around her mouth to stop her yelling. And the ones around her hands and feet.

"Chad!" She pulled me into a death grip. I wound my arms around her waist, I never wanted to let go.

She pulled back at little.

"Chad I-" Before she finished her eyes started going out of focus, her grip on me loosened and she blacked out.

My heart stopped.

I haven't got my phone on me, as I'm in pyjamas and the nearest hospital is about 5 miles away. Way too far!

I suddenly had an idea.

I picked her up bridal style and started walking...

I carried Sonny back to my house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHANNY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got home I saw my mum, looking very angry.

Oops! I may have forgotten to tell her where I was going in my hurried departure.

"Chad Dylan-" Only then did she notice the unconscious Sonny in my arms.

"Who's she? And why are you carrying her? And why does she have _no top on?_"

"Well, her name is Sonny Munroe, she nearly got raped and I saved her and in my hurry to bring her here I forgot her top,"

"Oh, well hurry bring her inside," My mum moved from the doorway allowing me in.

_~Half an Hour Later~_

"Why isn't she awake yet?" I started pacing the room.

"Honey, calm down!" My mum put her hand on my shoulder. "Now I know you really like Son-"

"I d-don't like S-Sonny!" My mum knows I stutter when I lie. Great. "Fine, but how do you know?"

"Well, you never shut up about her! It's always Sonny did this or Sonny did that. Secondly you _have _been watching her sleep for the last half hour, with a lovesick grin on your face! And thirdly you cut time out of your 'CDC' time just to help her! And you didn't even change before you left the house!"

"I guess you're right,"

"I'm always right!"

I looked back at Sonny sleeping and sighed.

She looked so sweet and innocent. What kind of monster would try to rape her? I started getting worked up.

I looked up. My mum gave me a confused look.

"It's my fault." I stated

"How? How on _earth_ did you come to that conclusion?"

"If I had gotten there quicker and done something sooner, maybe she wouldn't be unconscious,"

"Chad," she paused to put her hand on my shoulder "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"But it is my fault!"

"Chad, calm down, why don't you go put Sonny in the guest room?"

"Why?" Why would I need to move her?

"Because it's," she looked at her watch "nearly half ten, you need some sleep,"

"Okay," I carefully picked Sonny up and made my way upstairs.

When I got to the guest room I lay her down on the bed.

I pulled the covers over her, and then I sat on the end of the bed. And watched her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHANNY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I don't know how long, my mum entered. Busted.

She didn't shout at me for not going to sleep, like I thought she would.

She just looked at Sonny and then at me. And kept going back and forth like that.

Then she crack up laughing.

"Mum?" Had she gone mad?

"Ah, sorry Chad, but..." she started laughing again "I just realised something,"

"What?" I asked

"I've been taking care of my future daughter-in-law,"

I just sat there with my mouth hanging open.

She started laughing at my expression.

"Put it this way, can you imagine it? Then think about if you want that," With that she left.

I could imagine my life with Sonny. Spending my life with her, little Sonny and Chad's running around... is there any way of thinking about this _without _sounding stalkerish? No.

I looked at her one last time before I went to my room.

_~In the Morning~_

I woke up, remembering what had happened last night; I got out of bed and went to see Sonny.

As I neared her room, I heard a sob "Sonny?" I called out; I walked into the room to see her crying on the bed "Sonny!" I ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. She jerked back, panic written all over her face. But as she saw it was me, she looked relieved?

"Chad!" She pulled me back into a hug.

Thank God she's okay. I hugged her back. Every emotion since the incident came flooding out during that hug.

"Wow! And I thought I was a hugger!" She pulled away much to my disliking.

**Sonny's POV**

My eyelids fluttered open. I was lying on a very comfortable bed, by the looks of it.

Oh God! What happened?

I remember a fight, being stranded, the alley, the guy...

I let out a sob.

"Sonny?" A figure at the door called "Sonny!" They ran over and pulled me into a hug.

I jerked backwards afraid it would be the guy from the alley. Only to see Chad.

Chad? Then I remembered. Chad had come to save me!

"Chad!" I yelled and pulled him into a hug. He held onto me like I was a life preserver and he was drowning.

Funny thing was I didn't seem to mind.

"Wow! And I thought I was a hugger!" I pulled back a little.

"Maybe I just like hugging you," he said

I blushed. So did he.

I smiled a little and he smiled back, not a smirk, or a 'Mackenzie' smile, but a Chad smile.

And I liked that.

Suddenly a woman was at the door. I'm guessing she's Chad's mum, because of the blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi," she said "I'm Mrs Cooper, but you can call me Samantha!" she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sonny," I smiled. "Sorry about intruding your home,"

"Don't worry Chad told me what happened, but what confuses me was what were you doing on the streets of LA at night?"

"Well I go into a fight with my mum, so I went to Tawni's, but she wasn't in and she had her mobile switched off, right after that my phone died. So I started walking round and I sat down on the curb, and then the-the g-guy came a-and..." Tears welded up in my eyes, as the memories came back for the second time that morning.

Chad pulled me on his lap and let me cry on his shoulder, his arms went around my waist as I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

**Chad's POV**

As soon as Sonny started telling the story I thought she might get emotional about the _guy_. Tears had formed in her eyes so I pulled her onto my lap, as she fitted her head into the crook of my neck I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I was about to ask my mum to leave, when I looked up to see her already standing in the doorway.

She mouthed 'Future Daughter in Law'

I mouthed back 'Shut Up!'

She left. I continued to sooth Sonny.

Once Sonny had stopped crying she pulled back a little, looked me in the eyes and said

"Thank you Chad," Then she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine.

I kissed back.

Wow.

Was about the only words I could form in my head right now.

I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which she gave.

Our tongues battled for dominance and I won.

Just then my mum chose to come back in. She coughed loudly. Sonny and I jumped apart .

"I just wanted to say, Chad" she looked at me "I told you so!" Sonny looked confused, mum looked pleased and I was in shock.

"It hasn't happened yet," I shot back; she knew I was talking about the future daughter in law bit.

"Oh, but it will..."

**5 years later**

I was sat at home waiting for Sonny to come round, I had offered to bring her but she wouldn't let me. So I was talking to my mum.

I was going to propose to Sonny.

We had been dating ever since I saved her and we kissed.

"But what if she says no?" Yes I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was nervous.

"She won't! You guys have been dating for 5 years; if she was going to change her mind she would have done it already! And you're dressed okay for the occasion,"

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically. I was dressed in a blue (to match my eyes) shirt, smart black jacket and black jeans.

I was still nervous as hell.

"God, it only seems like yesterday that I was trying to get you to admit you liked her,"

"I still don't know how you figured it out!" I said

"Well it wasn't exactly hard I mean what other girl can get Chad Dylan Cooper, to care. She is the only person apart from me that you've shown your soft side to. And you used to date at _least _3 girls a week, after you met Sonny, you barely even looked at a girl!"

I was about to respond when the doorbell went. I bolted towards the door, as my mum laughed at my actions.

I opened the door, and my mouth fell open.

Sonny was wearing a spaghetti strap black dress; below the waist it had a ruffled affect which suited her perfectly. She was wearing a purple belt and shoes. With her hair lightly curled, and only a touch of make up to show her natural beauty.

She was gorgeous.

"Chad?"

"Wow, Sonny you look stunning!" She blushed and giggled. "Come on in,"

We walked into the dining room, where I had laid out a blanket on the floor with picnic food on it.

There were also candles all around the room.

"Wow!" she said under her breath.

This was the part I was nervous for.

I led her to the blanket, I stood there holding her hands, I looked into her eyes and finally found some courage, I slid down on one knee still holding her hand.

"Sonny, when I first met you our two shows hated each other, I never imagined I would have such strong feeling for you, I never would of thought I would have dreams about you or miss being by your side, or get butterflies every time someone mentioned your name. When I first met you I would've never thought I would love you. But I do love you, so Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?"

Tears of happiness, I hope, rolled down her face. She nodded, unable to form words.

I pulled her into a hug. She whispered "Yes, yes I will marry you Chad Dylan Cooper,"

My mum appeared by the door, typical. She mouthed 'Future Daughter in Law'

I smiled, and playful mouthed back 'Shut Up'

**1 year later**

"A toast to the happy couple!" We all lifted out glasses, and cheered 'To the happy couple'

"Would anyone like to make a speech?" Nico asked

"Oh, I would," my mum stood up. _Oh dear_ I thought _This can't be good!_

"I remember six years ago, Chad came home carrying an unconscious Sonny, saying something," we didn't like to talk about the almost rape "had happened, he sat and watched her sleep, all night. I told him I had helped take care of my future daughter in law,"

That got a couple of laughs "Chad here said, that won't happen she doesn't like me. And yet here we are today at their wedding. My point is, Chad..." she looked at me "I'm always right!"

I smiled "I guess you are,"

After the reception, Sonny and I got in the limo ready to take us to the airport.

She kissed me on the lips, I made it more passionate.

My life couldn't get any better

After a while we both needed air. She looked nervous. I wonder why.

"Um, Chad... I err, I'm pregnant!" She blurted out. I smiled the biggest smile I could.

Correction, _now_ my life couldn't get any better.


End file.
